Truth Or Dare Round Two
by Sunstorm of ThunderClan
Summary: The Glee kids play Truth or Dare... again
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I agreed to play this again." Kurt grumbled as he walked inside Rachel's house.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Mercedes said as she followed him inside.

"Want to bet?" Kurt asked. "Remember last time? I had to ask Karofsky to be my bully."

"I doubt anyone will do that." Mercedes replied.

"Yeah," Puck spoke up. "Besides, it's only funny the first time."

Kurt groaned and sat down in the circle reluctantly, with Mercedes beside him.

Rachel came out of the kitchen, wearing a white, long-sleeved monstrosity (in Kurt's opinion). "Oh good, everyone's here!" she exclaimed with a smirk.

Kurt looked around, noting Finn and Sam sitting next to each other, holding hands. Santana and Brittany were practically sitting on top of each other. Puck was sitting next to Finn, while Mike and Matt were next to Sam, with Artie and Quinn next to Mercedes.

Rachel squeezed herself between Santana and Kurt. "Ok, the rules are like this. I am going to go first, then whoever I pick gets to pick the next victim... er, player." she explained.

"Great. Choose someone so we can get this over with." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

Rachel ignored her. "Puck, you are the lucky person. I dare you to..."

**Yep, it's another sequel. Run for the hills!**

**Anyway, it's basically like the last Truth or Dare. They all choose dares, they do them during school, you know the drill, I think.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Glee. *Snorts* And if you believe that, then I also own Supernatural, Criminal Minds, all the CSI shows, and anything and everything that I like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Puck glared at Rachel as he walked in the school. "Couldn't I do something else?"

"Nope." Rachel said, looking satisfied.

"Fine." Puck walked to the middle of the hallway. "Hey, guys!" he shouted. "Can I get your attention please?"

Everyone fell silent and looked back at Puck.

"My name is Noah Puckerman and I love watching Disney movies. In fact, I'm going to sing a song form Hercules now. Feel free to sing it with me if you know the lyrics." Puck sighed then started singing. _"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, That's ancient history, been there done that!"_

Rachel covered her mouth, trying to smother her giggles as Puck's handsome face turned beet-red.

Puck stopped singing and turned around. "I think I need a muse, Berry."

"Oh, no way. You're not getting me into this." Rachel protested.

"Come on, Rachel. Be a sport." Puck said, grinning mischieviously as he walked toward her.

Rachel let out a playful shriek and ran out of the building with Puck chasing her.

**Well? What do you think? Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Puck grabbed his phone and opened a text. _Hey dude, it's your turn for a dare. I dare you to..._

0000

Artie sighed as he rolled into the school. Almost immediately, he remembered the text from Puck. _I dare you to beg the first person you see not to leave you._

"Brilliant idea, Puck." Artie muttered as he rolled through the crowds, trying not to look at anyone. "This one's going to get me killed."

His chair stopped as he bumped into someone. Slowly, Artie looked up, hoping it wasn't Karofsky or Azimio. He noted the red jacket and realized it was one of the jocks. However, it was Sean, one of the nicer jocks.

_Thank goodness, _Artie thought in relief.

"Oh, sorry, Abrams. Didn't see you there." Sean said.

Artie took a deep breath, praying that he wasn't about to get killed, then grabbed Sean's hand. "Sean!" he cried. "Please don't leave me!"

"Um, what?" Sean asked, looking confused.

"Please, think about this!" Artie said. "Think of the children, they need a father!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Artie went limp in his wheelchair as he threw one arm over his face. "Stay with me, Sean! What can she give you that I can't?"

Sean stared at him, then shook his head. "Man, you guys are weird."

Artie blushed and released Sean's hand. "Yeah, um, sorry about that. It was a dare."

"And that explains a lot." Sean replied, then walked away.

**Hehe, I'm having too much fun torturing them. Sean is mine, unless there's already a jock named Sean on Glee who's nice to Artie. Anyways, you know the drill. Glee is MINE! All mine! You can't have it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn groaned in frustration. "No way! Do you know what that'll do to my reputation?"

"You're in Glee," Artie said. "That didn't do much for your reputation. This won't be much different."

"No!" Quinn exclaimed. "I'm not going to do it!"

"Fine. Then make out with Rachel in front of the whole school."

"Not a chance!"

"You have to choose one of those dares."

"Fine!" Quinn sighed. "I'll do..."

0000

"What on _earth _are you wearing?" Santana demanded.

Quinn san down lower into her seat. "Don't ask." she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

Santana eyed the blond. "Let me guess, this is your dare?"

"Maybe."

Before Santana could say anything else, the door opened and kids poured into the classroom, talking loudly.

Santana smirked and settled back in her seat, waiting.

The chatter soon died down as the kids started noticing Quinn's outfit. "Um, Quinn?" Dana, one of the Cheerios, stared at her.

"Yeah?" Quinn shot back.

"Um... nothing." Danan replied and sat down in her seat, shooting glances over her shoulder every now and then.

Quinn bit back a groan and looked down. She could not believe that she'd gone through with this. She looked at herself as her classmates would, seeing a blond girl wearing a hot-pink tank top with a pair of bright green shorts and lemon-yellow rubber boots.

_Artie, I'm going to kill you, _Quinn thought to herself, plotting her revenge.

0000

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Glee! It's all mine! Do you believe me? No? Rats. Oh fine, no I don't own Glee.**

**Two more characters are going to get together in this one, but I'm stuck between Puckleberry and Faberry. Leave me a review and give me your opinion. If not, well it'll be Rachel and Blaine who get together.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt walked into McKinley, holding his head high, like always. Inwardly, he seethed as he thought about how he was going to get his revenge on Quinn.

"Hey, white boy. What's your dare?" Mercedes asked, walking up to him.

"Amy, must I jujitsu my ma?" Kurt replied.

"What?"

"A Toyota! Race fast, safe car! A Toyota!" Kurt answered.

Mercedes grinned. "Quinn got you real good, didn't she?"

Kurt nodded.

"Have fun, white boy," Mercedes said. "I'll see you at lunch!" She turned and walked down a hallway to her first class.

Kurt started walking faster, trying to get to his first class before anyone else decided to talk to him. A second later, he found himself sitting on the floor, wondering what he'd run into. It had felt like a brick wall.

"Watch it, Hummel." Karofsky said, glaring down at Kurt.

Kurt groaned silently, then nodded his head.

Karofsky looked a little surprised when Kurt didn't start in on a tirade. "You're acting strange today, Hummel." he said, then walked away.

Kurt picked himself up, glad that Karofsky hadn't decided to do anything to him. He started walking and got to his first class two minutes before the bell rang.

"Good morning, Kurt." Mr. Schue greeted him.

Kurt sighed. "Did Hannah see bees? Hannah did." he replied.

Mr. Schue blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Elk rap song? No sparkle." Kurt told him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper, then handed it to Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue took it, and started reading. "'Quinn dared me to speak in palindromes all day.'" he read aloud, then chucled. "Oh good, I was beginning to wonder about you. Sit down."

Kurt nodded, then sat down in his seat, thinking about his revenge on Quinn.

0000

**The idea of this chapter came from ****.net/s/6377630/1/Books_Palindromes_and_Torture**** You should check it out, it's a great story.**

**As usual, I do not own Glee. **


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, as I've said on my profile, I do not have 24/7 access to a computer, so if you wish to finish reading my stories and read any new ones, you have two options. You can either go to my DeviantArt account, or you can send me your email along with a short message explaining whether you want me to send all future chapters of a specific story/stories, or all future chapters of all my stories as well as any future stories that I write. However, with any future story I write, I will send a short email, giving you the title and basic summary of the story and you can decide for yourself whether you'd like to read or it or not. If there's any other option that I haven't covered that you'd prefer, please just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thank you! And when yougive me your email, please put spaces between the 'at' sign and .com, it doesn't show up unless you do it like that.


End file.
